Sesengrau 5: Geschichten
„Und schließlich siegt der Wahnsinn und zeigt uns das nichts so ist wie es scheint.“ Sesengrau hätte kaum malerischer liegen können als zwischen den nebelumspielten Feldern, den dunkel befremdlichen Wäldern den sanften Hügeln die sich auf und ab hoben. Einzig der Kirchturm, dessen Glocke unnachahmlich über die Straßen, Dächer und kleinen Geschäfte schallte, überragte all die zumindest ein Stück weit. Selbst der etwas außerhalb gelegene Fischerteich schien einen schönen Traum entsprungen. Doch selten trog, eine Idylle so wie diese… Nickolas Krämer ging nervös auf und ab in der kleinen Kneipe „Zur Ecke“, seine Schritte klangen hohl. Nun war Karl Richter schon mehr als 3 Tage verschwunden, was in Sesengrau fast mit dem Tod einer Person gleich zu setzten ist. In Sesengrau verschwanden und starben so viele Menschen in der letzen zeit, inzwischen waren es derart viele das sich eine Angst in dem recht beschaulichen Dorf unter den Menschen ausgebreitet hatte, die meisten betrachteten ihre Umgebung lediglich mit Misstrauen doch einige wenige hatten sich ganz von der allgemeinen Gesellschaft abgeschottet. Sie fürchteten sich vor ihren Nachbarn, ihren Freunden ja selbst vor ihrer eigenen Familie, dabei mussten sie sich eigentlich am meisten vor sich selbst fürchten… Sein Blick schweifte trüb über den Tresen, wie viele glückliche Abende hatte er dort mit seinen besten Freund verlebt. So leer wie in diesen Augenblick hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Verzweifelt und gebrochen erhob er noch einmal seine Stimme: „Du kannst mich doch…“ Seine Stimme versagte… „Mich doch nicht allein lassen. Ach wie theatralisch.“ Verwundert sah er sich um. Hier war niemand der es hätte sagen können, die Kneipe schien zwar unübersichtlich und dunkel zu sein aber dennoch wusste Nickolas das sie gänzlich leer war. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, blickte sich ängstlich um als auf einmal Noah Weiß eintrat. Noah, der vermutlich letzte gute Freund der ihm geblieben war. Besorgt sahen sich beide an, sie schwiegen, bis Noah langsam die drei Stufen zu Nickolas hinab stieg. „Wie soll es nun mit der Kneipe weiter gehen?“ Fragte Noah schließlich. „Ich weis es ehrlich gesagt nicht…“ Nickolas sah gedankenverloren an die Holzbalken der Decke. „Vielleicht sollte ich sie erst einmal leiten…“ Noah nickte nur zustimmend, danach schwiegen die beiden wieder bis Noah schließlich die Kneipe wieder verlies. Nickolas wischte verträumt über den langen Tresen, so wie es Karl stets getan hatte, dabei seufzte er schwer. Nach einer Weile des trüben vor sich hin wischens und starren vergaß Nickolas die Zeit, ihm wurde es schier unmöglich zu sagen ob er hier nun 20 Minuten stand oder bereits 2 Stunden. Doch das alles war ihm relativ egal, denn er konnte im Moment nur an 2 dinge Denken einmal an Karl und einmal an diese eigenartige Stimme die er gehört hatte. Erst als Henry Kreuz, der Dorftrunkenbold, gegen 17 Uhr die Kneipe betrat erwachte in dem still trauernden Becker Nickolas wieder das Leben. Er mochte Henry nicht wirklich, aber dennoch blieb ihn ja nichts anderes übrig als ihm das Bier zu bringen weshalb er jeden Tag kam. „Sieh dir ihn nur einmal an…“ Hörte er die Stimme auf einmal zu sich sagen. „Diese Haltung, dieses Aussehen, diese Statur und dieser widerliche Charakter… das ist einfach nur abstoßend.“ Schon nach den ersten Silben drehte sich Nickolas panisch hin und her um die Quelle jener Worte zu finden, doch das war zwecklos, nur Henry und er befanden sich in der Kneipe. „Wer bist du?“ flüsterte Nickolas zittrich nach einiger Überwindung. Die Antwort lies allerdings etwas auf sich warten, Nickolas dachte bereits daran aufatmen zu können… aber hörte die Stimme wieder: „Wer ich bin? Nun ich versuche es für dich einfach zu erklären. Ich bin der Albtraum in deinen quälenden Nächten, ich bin der Schmerz der dich ab und an gut zu foltern weis und ich der Selbstzweifel an deinen Taten. Kurz gesagt ich bin ein zu lang schon unterdrückter Teil von dir“ „Warum tust du alles?“ „Du fragst mich allen erstens warum ich das alles tue?“ Die Stimme begann lauthals zu lachen. „Es ist der Spaß dich leiden zu sehen und zu lassen, meistens braucht es doch gar keinen Grund um überhaupt irgendetwas zu tun.“ „Wo bist du?“ Fragte Nickolas der so verstört war das er nicht auf die Antwort der Stimme eingehen konnte. „Nun ja…“ Die Stimme wich einer Antwort auf dieses Thema entsprechend aus, stattdessen flüsterte ihm weiter zu: „Du bist doch nun sicherlich sehr wütend… wäre es nicht großartig wenn man diese ganze Wut raus lassen könnte… und das noch an einer allseits ungeliebten Person.“ Nickolas versuchte die Stimme so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Doch die Stimme bohrte sich immer tiefer in sein Hirn. Sie brachte ihn immer mehr dazu den alten Henry Kreuz zu hassen, abgrundtief zu hassen, vom grauen schütteren Haar bis zu den braunen Altheeren Schuhen. „Siehst du den Stift?“ Fragte sie schließlich. Nickolas sah den spitzen Stift an der Kasse mit dem sich Karl früher einige Notizen machte. „Henry ist so dumm und nutzlos, ihn würde nie jemand vermissen…“ Nickolas schaffte es nicht mehr diesen inneren Druck zu kontrollieren, er sprang wie geleitet von jemand anderen über den Tresen mit Stift in der rechten Hand und begann auf den armen Henry wie besessen einzustechen. Immer wieder fuhr der Stift auf den alten Körper nieder, so dass das Blut gegen Nickolas und das Mobiliar der Bar spritzte. Er befand sich wie in einem schrecklichen Blutrausch. Nickolas Gesicht verzog sich zu einen unnatürlichen, kranken lächeln als er Henry endlich sterben sah. Ich sah auf die handgeschriebenen Zeilen meiner kleinen Geschichte, es sah unschuldig aus wie sich ein Buchstabe an den nächsten reihte und sie so zusammen ein neues Wort bildeten. Ich ließ meinen Blick durch die hell erleuchtete Kneipe schweifen, es saßen so viele Menschen hier, meiner Meinung nach waren es bereits zu viele, und vorn an den Tresen da standen sie die drei Halbgötter von Sesengrau Magdalena Schreiber, Karl Richter und Nickolas Krämer. Sie würden mir nicht einmal einen einzigen Blick würdigen, wäre ich nicht jeden Tag in dieser, meiner Stamm Kneipe um zu schreiben. Für sie alle war ich nur der irre Schriftsteller Noah Weiß, aber sie werden schon sehen… So sehr ich mir auch wünsche, dass ich einer von ihnen wäre, so sehr sind mir diese arroganten Vögel auch verhasst. Sie werden schon sehen… sie werden sehen wie ich mir ein Sesengrau nach meiner Vorstellung schaffen werde, ein Sesengrau regiert von Angst und Misstrauen. Sie werden es schon sehen wie grausam die Rache sein kann für Arroganz und Ignoranz. Und ich werde sie alle erlösen. Nur eines ist gewiss, lieber Lesser meines letzten Briefes an die Menschheit. Sesengrau ist überall. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Tod